custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Goll (Fractures Alternate Universe)
Goll was a Po-Matoran who resided on Voya-Nui in the Fractures Universe. History Early life Similarly to most other Po-Matoran, Goll came into being on Spherus Magna, where he aided in the construction of the Matoran Universe. He would later be placed within the Matoran Universe on the Tren Krom Peninsula, where he began to openly critisize Turaga Vilnius, resulting in him being banished to Karzahni as a result. Karzahni Having been exiled to the realm, Goll travelled to Karzahni, where he was "rebuilt". However, the tyrant's poor reconstruction of him - and hundreds of other Matoran - left the Matoran of Stone weaker and smaller than he had originally been. After Karzahni realized his poor talent, he blamed the Matoran themselves and shipped them all off to Voya-Nui, where they would be out of his sight. However, to give them a 'sporting-chance' in the harsh environment, Karzahni gave each of his "fixed" Matoran a new Kanohi and a pair of weapons to defend themselves with. Goll's original Kanohi Elda was taken and replaced by a powerless Pakari Nuva. Additionally, he was given a pair of powerless Axes to defend himself with. Voya Nui Upon arriving on the Southern Continent, Goll rose to become the leader of the whole western side of the Southern Continent, the most powerful Matoran in the region, with command over every local village. Such was the extent of his impact, there was even talk that he may have gone on to rule the entire landmass, something no Matoran from the western district of the continent had ever done. However, the situation had then gotten out of hand when the Po-Matoran had been stabbed in the back by another would-be-king and forced to step down due to his injury. As a result, the Po-Matoran formed his own fortress village and became the community leader, seeking a quieter life. While in this state of minor power, Goll employed Torlo as the village's permenant crafter in hopes of attracting Matoran from neighboring areas to come to the village in hopes of getting weapons repaired instead of waiting for a freelancing crafter to arrive in their own village. Due to the absence of Makuta Teridax in the Fractures Universe, the Brotherhood of Makuta's inevitable quest for universal domination became a less-coordinated, wild bid for power. Without Teridax's strategic mind or knowledge of the Matoran Universe's inner mechanics, the Makuta launched an open rebellion. Sensing the uprising but unable to intervene due to the inner turmoil that the Brotherhood's actions had caused, Mata Nui became intent upon returning to Spherus Magna. When the Great Spirit Robot did return to the devastated remains of Spherus Magna, however, Mata Nui's operating system developed a fault. Owing to the universal spread of the Brotherhood's invasion, the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe were unable to fulfill their duties. Thus, Mata Nui fell into a state of disrepair. Arrival of Toa Santis In more recent times, one of the midnight raids on the village was ended early as a wandering Toa of Fire named Santis arrived and overwhelmed the attacking Rahkshi and Visorak. The Toa was then credited with the honor of being the village hero, however, shortly after his victory, Santis requested to leave the village, stating that he he had no noble intentions of staying to protect the Matoran and that he wanted to travel to Metru-Nui to locate a being named "Tollubo" and make sense of his past. While he originally requested the company of Torlo, the importance of the expedition was blown dramatically out of proportion by rumor and natter amongst the villagers resulting in a much larger expedition team being formed; consisting of not only Santis and Torlo, but also Kyros, Krennato, Iolan, Sarnii, Turas, Fiancha, Connla and even Goll himself. The following day, the group embarked on their trek East to find a crossing point over the Tren Krom River. Later that day though, when the group arrived at a river bank across from a small settlement, Santis' Kanohi Danju detected a disturbing future event and alerted him by activating its clairvoyance capabilities. Santis foresaw a large, eel-like Rahi bursting through of a wooden boat and attacking Turas. By exclaiming a warning he was able to save the Po-Matoran's life and later witnessed the brutal murder of the Rahi at the hands of the desperate Matoran villagers. Goll was one of the warriors who helped to kill the creature though Kyros was able to plant a spear in the creature's throat, which ultimately killed it. Kyros and Goll then congratulated each other, temporarily settling the hostility they had shared previously. However, shortly after the conflict with the Rahi, the group was ambushed by a wandering group of Rahkshi and Visorak in a woodland area. Heroically throwing himself forwards, Santis tackled all of the aggressors, fending them off in order to buy time for the Matoran to escape into the forest. Although the Toa survived, he accidentally created a Nova Blast, which he directed towards the sky. Seeing the blazing inferno in the sky, the fleeing Matoran wrongly thought that he had been killed. Seeking shelter, the group made their stand in the ring only to find that a mystical force field protected them from the Rahkshi while they were inside, keeping their attackers away from them. Reluctantly, the group was forced to spend the night in the circle. The following day, the group planned on making a break for the trees and leaving Fiancha, who had been severely wounded while fleeing, behind to die as he could not run in his injured state. Kyros suggested using him as bait to distract their attackers though the others strongly objected to this heartless idea. Fortunately, Toa Santis was able to survive and fend off the remaining Visorak and Rahkshi while the Matoran escaped and regrouped with him later. Abilities and Traits Being a Po-Matoran, Goll would have controlled the element of Stone. However, being a Matoran, he did not have access this ability yet. He did, however, have a considerable amount of strength, even for a Po-Matoran as he was able to tear his way through a Rahkshi Panrahk's protective armor. Mask and Tools Originally, Goll wore a powerless Kanohi Elda. However, upon arriving in Karzahni's realm, this mask was replaced by a powerless Pakari Nuva. Upon arriving in Karzahni, Goll was given a pair of powerless Axes to defend himself with. Forms Quotes Appearances *''Falling in the Black'' - First Appearance *''Judgment Day'' See also *Goll's Preliminary Brickshelf Gallery Category:Po-Matoran Category:Stone Category:Matoran Category:User:BobTheDoctor27 Category:Characters Category:Voya Nui Resistance Team